Hiding From Love
by TVDinsanity
Summary: This is a story about the Elijah Katerina and Klaus love triangle. However, this story is told in three different perspectives. What you think you know is not the real story. These characters will surprise you and their deceiving qualities will excite you
1. Chapter 1

**Elijah and Katerina [PART ONE]**

Elijah heard Katerina's giggling from inside Klaus' chambers. He tried to push away the nauseating feeling from this afternoon when Klaus had come back from hunting and taken Katerina away from Elijah.

He was not supposed to become close with Katerina. She would be sacrificed, and no matter how much Elijah was beginning to resent his brother, and his plans for the future, he couldn't go against Klaus, because Klaus was blood and Elijah chose to be by his side. He would not throw is only family away for a silly, foolish woman, who inconveniently took his breath away.

Just as he thought this, Katerina stumbled out of Klaus' chambers, giddy with excitement. She was in a silk slip. It was white and showed all the curves of her body. She stared at Klaus, who was out of Elijah's range of sight. Katerina was grinning at him, listening to his soothing, seductive words. She nodded in agreement and touched Klaus' chest, before he shut the door, dismissing her.

Katerina smiled to herself and looked up at the mansions decorative ceiling. The delicate carvings were centuries old. She touched the door with her hand for support, still in a daze, and turned to lean against it, still staring at the ceiling.

Obviously, her worry about Klaus' intensions had changed from this morning. She looked drunk off of love. Elijah cursed his brother for leading Katerina on to this extent. She wasn't like the other humans. She was special.

He couldn't help but stare also. Not at the ceiling, but rather at her delicate face. The face that looked so familiar, yet so new. It was loving and kind. It was the face of an angel.

She turned, noticing Elijah at last. Her hand flew to her chest as she shot into an upright position off of the door, as if she were shocked by its wooden exterior.

Elijah chuckled under his breath, dropping his head and shaking it. His hands were in his pockets, his dress shirt was untucked, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, its top two buttons undone. He slowly took two steps toward her before stopping and raising his head to look at her again.

"Fun night I suppose?" Elijah grinned, cocking his eyebrow as he walked past her.

She followed him, jaw slack, but quickly gained her composure.

She countered his assuming question with her own, "How long were you spying on me Elijah?" her face held a confident smirk. She folded her hands behind her back and lifted her chin in the air.

Elijah didn't understand how he could find her so irresistibly adorable, even when he was raging with jealousy.

They walked down the corridor together in silence and headed down the stairs toward the parlor.

"I'm guessing you're staying at the mansion tonight?" His question was rhetorical. They both knew she wasn't leaving the mansion at midnight.

"Niklaus has sent someone to fix my room." She confirmed.

They stood in the luscious parlor, with it's red tapestry and plush seat cushions, staring at each other for a few moments. Elijah broke the silence, taking his hands out of his pockets, and turning to the refreshment cart to pour himself a brandy.

"I take it your assumptions on Niklaus' feelings have changed?" He asked as he set the bottle back in its place. He tried to hide the sour tone in his voice, but heard it some what slip out.

Elijah felt her movements across the room. He knew she was behind him before she knew it herself.

She whispered in his ear, "I'll take one of those." She teased him.

He shut his eyes tight, squeezing the cold glass of brandy.

Katerina did not know the affect she had on him.

Slowly he poured her a glass. She was a clever one. Always dodging his questions. Always unperturbed.

Katerina reached around and took it from him, grazing his bare forearm. The hair stood up revealing goose bumps as she turned and made distance between them.

Her teasing was too much. He took in a deep breath and let it out silently, then turned to face her.

"Niklaus," She began, pausing for a brief moment, to ensure Elijah she was about to be serious; unusual from her joking self. Yet, Elijah had seen Katerina's earnest side before, just earlier today. "Your brother," she continued, "is a very charming man. He is an appealing and interesting man.." She considered her next words, and leaned on the arm of the chair nearest Elijah. "Niklaus is different."

Then her eyes stared into Elijah's and he saw them change from lustfulness to thoughtfulness. They became innocent and kind. She shook her head softly and mused, "But so are you."

He took a step toward her, closing the distance between them. He couldn't take it any longer, his body couldn't be apart from hers.

"Katerina," he breathed, touching his palm to her cheek. "I have never felt so completely torn in my life. I cannot express my feelings to you, in fear that I will become an enemy to my brother, and he is my blood." His eyebrows knit together, dithering from his feelings.

She placed her hand on his, "I would never ask you to choose, Elijah."

Elijah realized she thought that he was torn about loving her, because Klaus loved her as well. Which was wrong. She could not have been more wrong. Klaus played Katerina like a chess piece. She did not know what was right in front of her. Elijah was torn because if Klaus knew of his feelings for Katerina, he would do everything in his power to move the sacrifice to an earlier date. And Elijah couldn't stand the thought of losing Katerina forever.

He moved away, turning his back on her. What happened to the Elijah who didn't believe in love? He had vanished. Katerina had awakened a part of him that had been dead for so long. He cursed the feelings he wished would stay hidden.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I feel as though I can tell you anything Elijah." Her words were firm. "Please tell me you feel the same?"

He had never heard her speak so uncertainly before, and he hated that this question was what she was uncertain about.

He turned taking her hand in his. In one swift movement she was pinned against the wall. Her hand in his above their heads. He couldn't avoid the feeling of how perfectly it seemed to fit in his, like it was meant to stay there forever.

Her breathing was heavy, "How'd you do that so fast?" She beamed at him, amazed.

He put his other hand on her waist. "Your words are not helping matters Katerina. You do not seem to know the affect you have on me."

She smiled knowingly, seductively, "So you feel the same?"

"I feel as though I need to get you out of this dress." He answered roughly.

It was so forward, so unusual for Elijah to say, that a shocked gasp escaped Katerina's lips.

Elijah slowly released his hand from hers and trailed his finger tips down her arm, grazing her ribs and pausing at the hem of her slip, which ended mid thigh. It was such a scandalous thing to wear. Only Katerina could pull it off so effortlessly.

She lifted her other arm in the air, silently giving him permission to remove the silky material from her body.

Katerina stood in front of him in only her undergarments. She searched his eyes trying to read his thoughts, of seeing her so exposed. She didn't mind when his gaze traveled over her body hungrily.

It made her want him more.

"Kiss me." She told him.

And he did. First softly and then aggressively. She pulled away after a few moments, annoyed with the fabric that separated their skin from touching, her breathing hot and heavy.

Katerina ripped his shirt open. The buttons popped off and bounced onto the floor, out of sight. She giggled as he lifted her up and dropped her on the couch.

Katerina traced the taught muscles of his chest. She could not quite seem to get enough of his body either. Her hands traveled up his shoulders and down his back.

He kissed her then. First gently on the forehead, then on the cheek, traveling down towards her navel and trailing back up to her lips, where he teased her with his tongue.

She let out a slight moan as she kissed him back. His groin slowly settled against her inner thigh, making her feel his erection.

They were going so fast, their chemistry had been building up for so long, he couldn't resist touching her any longer.

And she couldn't resist his touch.

Just when he started to undo his buckle a voice rang through the empty halls of the mansion, "Miss. Petrova?"

Katerina immediately pulled Elijah down onto the floor. Taking cover from the voice that seemed to be getting closer.

She giggled against Elijah's mouth. They were having too much fun. He kissed her quickly. Effortlessly, he lifted her from him and placed her on the couch. She turned to see if the woman calling her name and searching every room, was in sight.

Katerina couldn't see anything so she turned to face Elijah who had already put his shirt back on. She took her slip from him with a confused expression.

"How did you do that so fast?" She wondered in amazement. All evidence of their lustrous affair was gone. Including the buttons that had popped off his shirt, and the brandy that had been poured.

"Someone is calling for you Miss. Petrova." Elijah smirked at Katerina dodging her question as easily as she had done to him many times before.

"I will be back," she pointed at Elijah telling him not to move. She backed out of the room with her eyes trained on him, smirking flirtatiously.

He smiled back with reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere, but when Katerina came back from talking to the servant who had set up her room, Elijah would be gone.

Because Niklaus was family, and you don't go against blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus sat in his plush velvet chair looking at Katerina as she studied the different books on his shelves. She moved elegantly to a nearby table that held a few of his trinkets. Her long hair cascaded down her back in small waves. She was wearing a short white gown, that he had compelled her to put on, with white slippers too match.

He took her in. Every physical aspect of the woman reminded Klaus of someone he once knew. Quickly, he pushed the thought out of his mind, taking his eyes off Katerina and staring into the fireplace. The wood burned and crackled, sending flames high up into the chimney.

Klaus had swept Katerina away from his brother this afternoon, catching bits of their conversation as he approached them. It was sad how pathetic and naive his brother was. He talked about love like it did not exist. Yet, Elijah was the most loving and loyal person Klaus had ever come to know. Though his loyalty would serve as an asset, his ability to love would be his downfall.

Elijah could not hide from his feelings. Klaus knew that, and he would be sorry, because vampires do not love, they do not feel, and they do not care. Letting feelings of affection get in the way, makes a vampire expendable.

Katerina turned to face him, her large doe eyes fell upon his. "You have quite the collection Niklaus." she smiled at him with approval.

"Not many women respect my taste. I am very impressed." Klaus stood from his chair and walked toward Katerina.

He brushed the hair away from her neck, kissing it gently. "You're positively breath taking Katerina," He whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and looked at him in embarrassment, "Niklaus, why do you act so cold one moment, yet so loving the next?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Klaus stoked her arm with his fingertips.

She turned away and walked back over to the book shelves, touching the ancient novels to her finger tips.

"I just don't understand you. You are such a charming man.." Then she turned to him, her eyebrows knit in confusion. She looked down at the ground, "...but you are so distant sometimes. I wonder if it is me that you want by your side, or if I am just a doll to play with?" She slowly looked up at him.

This foolish girl. Even when she was compelled she was still perceptive. She knew how Niklaus worked and he hated that about her. Anger sparked in his veins, but he still kept his composer.

Klaus genuinely smiled at her, cupping her cheeks in his hands, "Of course you are just a doll Katerina."

She recoiled from his touch, "Pardon me?" She yelped in anger.

"Let's just say, you are very important to me, but not in the way you might think." With that, Klaus winked at Katerina and walked away from her. He reached the window, and lifted the curtain slowly. The crisp night air revealed a satisfied Elijah, walking into the mansion from a nights feed. Klaus decided it was the perfect time to see if Elijah really believed love didn't exist. He drew his hand away from the curtain.

Katerina let out a huff and turned toward the door to leave, but Klaus was in front of her in a second.

Startled, she jumped back, "How did you get over here so fast?" She gasped in anger.

"Your questions are becoming tedious Katerina." Klaus put his hands on her arms.

"Let go of me! Niklaus! I've had enough of you!" she wriggled in his grasp.

"Enough!" He shouted in her face. She went still. "Now..." he said, taking a calming breath. "I want you to look into my eyes. You know nothing about what I previously just said to you. From now on, all you know is that we came back to my room after taking a stroll in the garden and I confirmed that I have intimate feelings towards you as well. You are in love with me, but you are also in love with Elijah. Tonight you will see if he feels the same way about you." Klaus let go of Katerina's arms, just as he heard Elijah entering the hall.

She stumbled out of Klaus' chambers in fits of giggles. Then leaned into him as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He did not see his brother from across the hall. Klaus didn't even hear a movement or sound from him.

But he did feel the jealousy and anger radiating from Elijah. This little test would prove to be pointless, because Klaus already knew Elijah would fail.

He was in love with Katerina. His own flesh in blood would betray him. He shut the door in Katerina's face, unable to look at the woman who reminded him so much of how he once was Elijah himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE (KATERINA): **I Know Everything

"You were right." Katerina yanked on the white slip, shoving the thin straps over her shoulders in anger. She blinked back tears as she stared at Trevor who stood behind her in the mirror. A look of hurt crossed his face. He grazed her bare shoulder with his hand in a comforting gesture.

Nodding reluctantly, he said, "You haven't much time Katerina." He paused, his hand rested on her neck gently. They looked into each others eyes in agreement.

Klaus had sent Katerina to the wash room down the long exaggerated hallway to put on a skimpy short silk dress. It disgusted her that she had to act like she was under compulsion for him.

"Tonight will be your only chance of escape. Klaus will soon have you monitored regularly. I told you of my friend Rose? She shall keep you safe if needed be. Have you remembered where she lives?" Trevor had turned Katerina around to face him. He was now cupping the sides of her face.

She looked at him in wonder. The boy was completely smitten over her, willing to risk his life for hers. It made her feel empowering, like she at least had some control over this fucked up situation.

Trevor had led Katerina into the woods late last night. He seemed worried and agitated. She didn't like how he fidgeted like he was hiding something. Quite frankly, he seemed to be wasting her time; time she could be spending with Klaus.

However, all of her feelings changed when Trevor soon explained why they were secretly meeting. At first she was reluctant to believe him but he soon gave her proof by showing his fangs, his blood shot, angry eyes and feeding on an animal nearby.

Trevor was a vampire.

He then continued to explain how Klaus and Elijah were both vampires as well. The new found information made her dizzy and she soon became sick when he informed her of why the brothers were so infatuated with her.

Katerina was the key ingredient to a sacrifice they would be performing.

When she asked Trevor why he was telling her all of this he shook his head, bemused, "Why it is because I love you Katerina. I will help you escape so we can be together. Forever." Then he kissed her with all of his pent up emotions and nervous energy.

"How long does this vervain last?" Katerina asked Trevor, turning to face him in the dimly lit wash room.

"It should hold up through tomorrow, but you'll be gone by tonight so you need not worry." He put his hand to her cheek and smiled softly.

She touched her hand to his before leaving.

When she entered the room, Klaus was sitting in his chair with a glass of liquor in his hands. She turned to the book shelves, pretending to focus on the old titles, but all she could think about was how Klaus had been reeling her in like a fish. The bate hung in front of her, so inviting and she took it, so willingly.

She swept around the table in front of her to stand before him. Pushing her anger and betrayal aside, Katerina tried to make small talk.

But as he enclosed the space between them, and brushed the hair from her neck, breathing intimate words into her ear, she froze.

How dare he? She wouldn't stand to be made out as a fool.

Changing the tone of the evening, Katerina took a step back from him. "Why do you act so cold one moment, yet so loving the next?"

Did he really want her? Was she just a doll to play with? Her anger took control. Maybe if she just asked him he would confide, 'Of course you are the only person I want.'

But no. Instead he answered, "Of course you are just a doll Katerina."

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Klaus was not the man she thought he was. He had her so easily fooled. She felt hot and embarrassed. She felt all of her love for him quickly vanish and spiral up into hate.

She turned to leave. Katerina was not going to stand being treated like a first rate idiot.

Klaus stood before her in a second, glaring down into her doe eyes.

For the first time since she met Klaus, she felt fear. Goosebumps formed all over her body, signaling that she was not comfortable and desperately needed to get out of this room. She punched at his chest and screamed in his face, "Let go of me! Niklaus! I've had enough of you!"

"Enough!" He shouted in her face. She went still. "Now…" he said, taking a calming breath. "I want you to look into my eyes."

Katerina did what she was told, noticing that he was trying to compel her and smiling a little inside when she realized he would fail. She wouldn't let him find out her secret. She wouldn't let him know that she knew.

She knew everything.

"You know nothing about what I previously just said to you."

But I do, she added internally

Klaus continued, "From now on, all you know is that we came back to my room after taking a stroll in the garden and I confirmed that I have intimate feelings towards you as well. You are in love with me, but you are also in love with Elijah. Tonight you will see if he feels the same way about you." Klaus let go of Katerina's arms and Katerina went to leave the room, giggling at Klaus as he whispered in her ear. She stumbled out of the room (to make the scene more believable.)

When Klaus shut the door on her, she turned slowly to look up at the ceiling.

Elijah.

She would have to see if Elijah's feelings reciprocated her own.

Though her heart broke when Klaus proved he was not as infatuated with her as she thought, something told Katerina that Elijah's feelings would not be the same.


End file.
